


I Wanna Fall in Love Tonight

by padfootprophet



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bowling Alleys, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Thursday night bowling tournaments and lazy Sunday gaming.<br/>In which Eli is super serious about bowling, Kate is super serious about the girl at the bowling alley, Teddy and Billy are a sickeningly sweet couple, and Tommy is an annoying little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Fall in Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb idea got stuck in my head and I had to write it, focusing on writing it made me feel like I was doing something with my life though. I can only apologise if it's terrible.
> 
> Title is not so subtly lifted from A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World

Kate was definitely _not_ staring at the girl cleaning up behind the bowling alley's bar. She was also definitely not thinking about ordering another bowl of nachos just to have an excuse to go over there. She looked at the empty dish sat on the table and considered her choices. It wasn't the worst excuse.

"Hey, do you guys want more nachos?" She asked, motioning the empty bowl.

Tommy grinned immediately, "Hell yeah. As long as you're buying."

Billy rolled his eyes and gave him a shove, "Maybe you should stop stuffing your face on Kate's money."

"I don't mind," Kate said a bit too quickly, "I can think of worse ways to waste my dad's money."

Billy looked at her for a moment and then smiled, "You sure this isn't just an excuse to talk to your crush?"

Kate stared Billy down whilst a cheer from the lane signified Teddy had got a strike, which distracted Billy enough that he broke eye contact. Kate used the moment to grab her purse and walk across to the bar.

"She does realise it's her turn, right?" Eli asked from his seat.

_ _ _

Kate opened the door for Eli and almost shut it in his face. "You brought Monopoly to my house?" She asked, incredulous, "You realise that the idea here is to have fun right?"

He smirked, "It's the one game that Tommy can never win; he doesn't have the patience for property management."

"And you do?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Right, of course you do. This is just an excuse for you to win."

"I'd settle for just wiping the board with Tommy to be honest."

Kate shook her head but stepped aside to let Eli into the house. "You can break the news to the others, I'm putting the pizzas on now. Get the feeling we're going to need them to cheer everyone up."

She walked through to the living room where Billy and Teddy had claimed the love-seat - they _would_ \- and Tommy was sprawled across an entire sofa.

"Was it Eli?" Billy asked.

"Who else was it gonna be?" Kate replied, crossing the room to the kitchen, "Just wait till you see the game he brought."

The groan from the living room carried into the kitchen as well as Tommy's declaration of _'I'm out'_.

Kate grabbed the pizzas from the side and put them in the oven shouting, "No-one's leaving," in response. If one them had to suffer through Monopoly, all of them were suffering.

_ _ _

Billy nudged Kate, "Just go ask for her number."

She glanced over at the girl, _Cassie_ , as her name badge proclaimed and then back at Billy, "It's not that easy."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes it is Kate, you're outgoing, charming and _gorgeous_. Go for it."

Teddy dropped down on the other side of Kate, "Should I be worried about the fact my boyfriend just called you gorgeous?"

Billy laughed and leant across to pat Teddy on the knee, "She's got nothing on you."

"Ugh gross," Tommy said walking over, "If you guys are done with," he paused, " _That_ , I got a strike. So, Katie, it's your go."

Kate glared. "You realise calling me Katie is asking for you to have your ass handed to you, right?"

Tommy shrugged, saying, "I doubt you could catch me," before going and leaning over Eli to check his score.

Kate stood up to take her go before Billy pulled her wrist and forced her to lean down. "Look, either you ask this girl out or you get your head in the game because you are the only one who _can_ beat Tommy and right now I would really like it if you could. He's unbearable when he wins."

"Did you just quote High School Musical at me?" She said. Billy just shrugged, she laughed and added, "God, you're such a fucking nerd."

_ _ _

"Are you doing school work?" Tommy asked incredulously, peering over Kate's shoulder.

Kate looked up from her laptop to stare at him, "I've got a huge essay due next week. I wouldn't even be here except that you didn't want to walk to Eli's in the rain and I'm the only one who actually has a car."

"Billy was too scared to ask, I'm not so easily intimidated by your scary face. Besides it's not good for you to lock yourself away for a whole week."

"Just because I care about my education," Kate snipped. Tommy just shrugged it off, so she added, "Why don't you get on Billy's back about the fact that he's playing a one player game instead of including people."

"I feel very included," Teddy said, from where he was watching Billy guiding Link through a field.

"It's Eli's fault for not telling us he still has an N64. I haven't played Ocarina of Time for _years_ ," Billy added.

"Yeah, but your brother's bored," Kate said, "And annoying."

Teddy chuckled, "She's got a point. He is quite annoying."

"And right here, in case you all forgot," Tommy said.

Eli looked up from the book he was reading, "You realise you're only here because we like Billy and he insisted his twin wasn't _that_ bad."

Tommy stood up, "I don't have to take this you know." He walked out of where they were situated in Eli's room only to come back a minute later. "Ok, so it's still raining outside. But if it wasn't I would not be staying."

Kate couldn't help the fond laugh that escaped as she put away her laptop and grabbed a pack of cards waving them at Tommy. He grinned and dropped back down next to her.

_ _ _

It was Tommy who suggested they try out the new bowling alley that opened up across town. He'd begged them to give it a shot saying _'it's where all the cool kids are going, we could make some friends who aren't such total nerds'_ at which point Billy pointed out that Tommy had a series of mint condition Star Wars cards and Tommy had shut up. Although he hadn't given up on the idea of going to the other bowling alley.

They were there for less than a minute when Eli said, "I don't like it."

Kate had to admit she agreed. Where _Lang's Lanes_ was a small, quiet establishment with a series of regular patrons, this place was the complete opposite. There was loud music, UV lights, and electronic scoreboards. There was also no Cassie, but Kate was willing to let that slide if it weren't for the atmosphere.

This didn't feel like a place where people kept their score sheets pinned to a cork-board so they could carefully keep track of who won the prize pot - $50 every month, Kate had won it the most over the two and a half years but Tommy was catching up.

Tommy lit up at the sight of the arcade though, and it was Teddy who shrugged and said, "Let's try it out at least."

After being told they would have to wait half an hour for a lane and that Eli couldn’t use his own bowling ball, even if it was his grandfather's, Eli turned and walked out.

Tommy looked torn for all of five seconds before turning to the boy on the front desk and saying, "You know what, fuck this place, you can tell whoever makes these shitty rules that," and storming out after Eli.

Kate gave him a hug when they stepped out the car at _Lang's Lanes_ , because she thought it would be weird to thank him and Billy gave him a punch in the arm saying, "We'll go to that decent arcade by the pool on Saturday if you want. Just the two of us."

The grin on Tommy's face beat the one that he'd had seeing the arcade in the other bowling alley. Kate felt like she was watching something meaningful between the two brothers and turned away as Eli shouted for them, "Come on guys, we've got an hour of missed bowling to catch up on," at which point Tommy stepped away from them and ran to the entrance. Kate looked at Billy but he just shrugged one shoulder before following.

_ _ _

Tommy dropped the Wii remote onto Kate's lap where it bounced against her laptop. She let out a sound of protest but he cut her off, "No. You were working last weekend. Take a break."

"I have a lot of work at the moment," Kate replied, picking up the remote and aiming it at his head.

He grabbed it before it hit its target and turned to the room, "Back me up guys, should Kate not have some fun?"

Teddy looked over from where he was laying out an extension cable so he could actually plug the Wii in, "Tommy's got a point. You need to take a break. Will one afternoon of video games really affect you that much? Besides we already drew up a chart and everything so that we could have a proper tournament."

"Well you don't need a chart if there are only four players, it'd be a lot easier," Kate protested.

"Friendship isn't about what's easy," Teddy replied, firing up the Wii and offering a smile.

And how could she say no to that? With a sigh she shoved her laptop at Tommy who cheered and passed her back the remote. She grinned and said, "Ok, but get ready to have your asses kicked in fake archery."

_ _ _

Eli pulled Kate aside as the other three walked to their usual lane, "Ok Bishop, I'm only gonna say this once - you _have_ to win, and by more than 26 points, otherwise Tommy's gonna walk away with our money."

"Why is it on me to beat him? Billy's not _that_ far behind on points."

"Yes he is," Eli said before he shook his head, "But it doesn't matter, he's got two wins, you've got one. Points only come into play if there's a draw."

Teddy, who had noticed there absence and come back to check on them, spoke then, "I'm thinking we should change that system. I'm fed up of having no chance of winning by the time the final Thursday rolls around."

"Discussion for another time," Eli said, waving him off. "Right now we need you focused on the game. We probably owe you for all the food you've bought us from your girl Cassie anyway."

"She's not 'my girl' Eli," Kate muttered but then she looked across at where Tommy was shining his ball and looking all together smug with himself, "But I would like to wipe that grin off his face."

In the end 23 points left her just short but someone - probably Billy - had told Cassie what was going on when buying a round of drinks and she'd stopped by their lane with an entire pizza _'on the house'_ and gave Kate a thumbs up, which she counted as a win.

_ _ _

Tommy opened the front door to the Maximoff house with a grin on his face, "You here to give me my money, Katie?"

Kate scowled but pressed the money into Tommy's hand, saying, "Next month you're mine," as she pushed past him into the house. Tommy shut the door and slung an arm over her shoulders.

"No hard feelings right?" He asked, and there was just enough self-doubt in his voice that Kate softened.

"I'm just warning you to bring you’re A-game next month Thomas," she replied. But she followed it up with a wink that made Tommy's smile a little more genuine.

As they passed the bottom of the stairs he paused, then shouted, "Hey Billy, Kate's here so you should probably stop making out with Teddy and get your asses down here."

Kate could almost hear Billy's frustration as he shouted back from his room, "We're doing homework Tommy."

"Well you can do ' _homework'_ later, come downstairs." Tommy included air quotes even though Kate was the only one who could see them.

A door opened up the other side of Tommy, and Wanda Maximoff appeared in the hallway. "What have I told you about shouting in my house?" She asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, mom," Tommy said sheepishly. There was an echoed response from upstairs and she nodded before turning to Kate.

"Hello Kate."

"Hi Wanda," Kate replied with a smile, "I'll keep them in line if you're working."

Wanda smiled, "I knew you were a good influence on these two," she said, before retreating back into her office.

_ _ _

Kate collected $10 from everyone whilst Eli laid down the new rules, "Myself and Teddy - tired of getting shut out of the competition - have decided this month to introduce cumulative scoring. Whoever has the highest _total score_ at the end of this month will be receiving the prize. Then at the start of next month we will introduce a handicap system such that each participant starts with the number of points they were behind the winner.

"So, if we'd introduced this rule last month Tommy would be on 0, Kate on 3, Billy on 58, myself on 103, and Teddy on 110. However we're going to start the scores at zero this month to establish our handicaps. At the end of next month we will then give the prize to the winner but we will also take the handicap free scores to work out the new handicaps for the following month. As such the winner may still have a handicap the next month. Are there any questions?"

Tommy raised his hand, "Is this just to stop me winning?"

Eli shrugged, "It'll be harder for you and Kate but it's fairer. If you have a problem you can try your luck with a real league, but none of us could make it in a real league which is why we started this thing in the first place."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a second but then smiled, "Guess it'll just be twice as satisfying when I wipe the floor with you guys repeatedly."

"Oh, this new system is definitely going to be fun," Teddy said, "As nice as it is rooting for Kate to wipe that smug grin off his face it'll be nicer to do it myself."

"Big talk for someone who doesn't stand a chance until next month anyway," Tommy retorted.

_ _ _

Eli returned from the kitchen with two glasses of fresh lemonade, passing one to Kate as he sat down next to her and looked at the computer screen again. The words were starting to look wrong to him, which is why he had called Kate and asked if he could come over early so she could look at his essay. "Thanks again for doing this," he said as Kate rewrote a couple of sentences that had made no sense.

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling, "I actually kind of enjoy proof reading. Oh wow, that's a really lame thing to say isn't it?"

Eli just laughed, "You're talking to a librarian, I don't think I'm in any position to criticise."

Kate skimmed through another page before there was a knock at the door. Eli got up to see who'd arrived and Kate frowned. She still had five more pages of essay to look through and she had hoped to get it done before the others arrived.

She looked up as Eli returned to the room with Tommy in tow. "Just you?" She asked.

"Billy went over to Teddy's this morning so yeah, just me," Tommy replied, he sat down next to Kate, where Eli had been, "What are you up to?"

"Proof reading Eli's essay." Kate waited for Tommy to berate for doing work but instead he sat back and stole a drink of her lemonade.

"He's been worrying about that thing for days," he whispered as Eli left to go and get another glass of lemonade for him, "I'm glad you're helping him out. I might even do you a favour."

Kate studied Tommy carefully, "What sort of favour?"

Tommy grinned and pulled out his phone, "I'm glad you asked. See, I decided to do some research into Cassie from the bowling alley." He turned his phone so that Kate can see Facebook on the screen and read the profile name: Cassie Lang.

_ _ _

Finding Cassie on Facebook had probably been a bad idea. Kate hadn't _added_ her because that would be weird. But she had been on the profile long enough to work out that Cassie from the bowling alley was Cassie Lang, whose father owned the bowling alley, and who for some inexplicable reason was friends with Nate Richards.

Kate looked over at Cassie and then turned back to Billy who was peering at her. "How do you think she knows Nate?"

Billy shrugged, "Everyone knows Nate. Before he moved away you couldn't walk down the street with him without stopping every five minutes to talk to someone. He knew half the town."

Teddy looked up from where he was noting down Eli's spare and said, "I'm pretty sure he was making contacts. You know, for the future." Kate just blinked and Teddy continued, "He had big plans, he wanted to know as many people as possible, networking. You must know what that's like."

"I try to avoid my dad's networking events as much as possible. Not really interested in taking over his company," Kate replied wryly, "Sounds pretty shitty to use friendship that way too."

Teddy shook his head, "It was never a case of using friendship. Nate cared about us, friendship just happened, he'd never hold it over us if we'd ended up not being 'useful'." Billy stepped away to take his turn and Tommy quickly took his place on the seat next to Kate as Teddy continued, "I thought you were friends with him too."

Kate shook her head, "Not really. We met at a wedding and we talked, he invited me to hang with you guys and then moved away a couple of weeks later."

Tommy grinned, "Well at least he got you in the group before he left. Wouldn't be the same without you."

"Wow Tommy, that almost sounded like you had feelings for a moment," Teddy said with a smile.

Tommy pulled a face, "I just enjoy having some real competition in our activities."

_ _ _

"You could always _ask_ Nate how he knows her," Billy said from his seat across from Kate, "Also, go fish."

Kate picked a card from the centre before saying, "Stop acting like I'm obsessing over this. I'm not obsessing over it."

Eli gave a half laugh, "Yeah, and I'm not totally wiping the floor with you all," he said, gesturing at the sets of cards on the floor in front of him.

"And you're not gloating," Billy said with a slight glare before asking Teddy if he had any nines.

"But if I asked Nate I'd definitely be obsessing, and how would I even go about asking something like that without coming off as totally weird?"

"I have a solution to all your problems," Tommy said.

Kate looked at him suspiciously, "What do you- hey, why do you have my phone?"

She grabbed her phone back from Tommy but her messenger was open to a conversation with Nate.

**_Kate Bishop:_ ** _Hey, how do you know Cassie Lang?_

"I will kill you Thomas Maximoff." Kate said, aiming a kick at Tommy's side. Her phone buzzed in her hand and Teddy grabbed it before moving rapidly away. "Hey!" Kate shouted, getting up after Teddy. He turned away, which just led to her jumping on his back and reading.

**_Nate Richards:_ ** _We dated for a bit right before I moved._

**_Nate Richards:_** _Why?_

Teddy typed out a reply and hit send before Kate managed to grab her phone back.

**_Kate Bishop:_ ** _Because I have a massive crush on her, it's embarrassing really._

Kate glared at everyone before leaving the room with her phone.

**_Kate Bishop:_ ** _IGNORE THAT._

**_Kate Bishop:_ ** _Tommy and Teddy had my phone. We met her at the bowling alley, that's all there is to the story._

Kate leant against the wall as she watched her phone for a reply. It was slower than the last response, which gave Kate enough time to be mortified at the idea that Nate might still be in contact with Cassie and maybe he was talking to her right now and then her phone buzzed.

**_Nate Richards:_ ** _It's probably a sign of insanity that I miss Tommy's antics. Don't tell him that though. I am certain he doesn't need the ego boost. And look, as far as Cassie goes, whatever your feelings, just talk to her. She doesn't have a lot of friends and I know she's lonely as hell. We don't talk a lot, but I know she could do with people like you to have her back._

**_Nate Richards:_ ** _Oh, and I'm pretty sure she's single ;)_

_ _ _

After a lot of bickering in the car ride to _Lang's Lanes_ , during which Kate insisted she couldn't talk to Cassie because _if_ Nate had mentioned the conversation it would make her seem weirdly obsessed and no one mentioned that maybe she _was_ , Teddy volunteered to do the talking.

They finished up the first game when Teddy volunteered to go get some drinks, with a wink towards Kate. She watched him walk towards the bar and stood up suddenly, "I'm just- Teddy might need some help with the drinks," she said before walking after him.

Cassie was pouring slushies when Kate stepped up to the bar, and Teddy nudged her with a raised eyebrow. _'Don't say anything'_ Kate mouthed, glaring at him. He just smiled before turning back to Cassie who placed the drinks on a tray and blinked at Kate, before smiling.

"Forget something for the order?" She asked.

Kate panicked slightly, "Um yeah," she looked at Teddy and then back at the group and then said, "Garlic bread. With cheese. Tommy's getting hungry."

Cassie rang the total up on the register and Kate watched Teddy try not to laugh, but he handed over the money and then said, "Hey Cassie, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

Cassie handed back the change and looked thoughtful for a moment. Her eyes wandered from Teddy to Kate to the group and back and she replied, "I'd like to but I work most week-nights and Saturdays. Not exactly great for socialising but my dad needs the help," she trailed off with a slight shrug.

Teddy just grinned, "Ok, but Sundays you're free, right? Because we get together every Sunday for board games or card games or video games. So really you being free on Sunday works out great."

Cassie smiled brightly and nodded, "Sunday then."

Kate carried the drinks back to the gang as Teddy held his phone up. "I feel kind of traitorous," he said, "Asking a girl for her number is pretty far outside my comfort zone."

It got him a gentle shove from Billy and a snort from Tommy who said, "Asking anyone for their number is outside your comfort zone. You got Billy's and then just stopped."

Teddy shrugged and looked at Billy, "Why would I need anyone else's?"

The two of them smiled at each other until Tommy made a noise of disgust, grabbed a handful of M&Ms he'd bought earlier, and started throwing them at the couple.

_ _ _

Kate reached up to fiddle with her hair when Teddy went to answer the knock on the door. Billy reached over and swatted her hand away, "You look great, stop fussing." She sighed and tried to relax but she could hear Teddy and Cassie in the hallway and then they were in the room.

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone," Teddy said, stepping into the room with Cassie following behind. Kate's breath caught, she'd only seen Cassie in the bowling alley shirt but she was wearing a _sun-dress_ and she looked simultaneously adorable and gorgeous.

Cassie stepped forward and said, "No, wait. I've totally got this from your texts." She looked around the room, "Kate, obviously. And Eli," she said, motioning to each of them before turning to look at Billy and Tommy where they were sat next to each other. She pointed to Tommy first, "Um, Billy?"

Tommy looked affronted, "Wrong twin, seriously. I'm the good looking one."

"Oh, sorry Tommy," Cassie smiled sheepishly, "I guess I thought that Teddy would be dating the good looking one."

He looked thoughtful for a second, then his face broke into a grin, "I like you."

"So, what's in the bag," Billy asked. Kate blinked, she'd been so focused on Cassie's smile she hadn't even noticed she was carrying a bag.

"Oh right," Cassie said, putting the bag on the coffee table and reaching in, "Teddy said I had to bring a board game. I considered Monopoly but I figured I wanted to make friends so that was out."

Kate turned to Eli and muttered, "I told you friends don't bring Monopoly to game nights."

Cassie let out a small laugh before pulling a box out of the bag, "Well, I decided that Game of Life is fun, right?"

Teddy moved to clear space on the coffee table with a nod, "Game of Life is definitely fun. Although Billy gets quite involved in the peg people. He takes offence at them."

Billy looked up from where he was helping to set up the board, "I just think it's ridiculous to have this whole 'blue for men, pink for women' bullshit. So I will ask if you want a blue peg or a pink peg and gender will not come in to play, and when you marry you can have either peg, and when you have children they will have randomly selected colours."

"In our set the pegs have all been painted purple," Tommy said.

"Well hey, maybe we should paint these ones purple. I've always liked purple," Cassie responded.

Billy grinned at her, "I like you, you can stay."

Teddy came back from where he'd been putting the books and mugs from the coffee table back where they belonged and laughed, "You realise you're stuck now right? If Tommy and Billy can agree on you you're really not going anywhere."

Kate wasn't sure if she imagined Cassie glancing at her before smiling at Teddy and saying, "Wasn't planning on it."

_ _ _

Cassie poured them all drinks and then sat down in the lane with them. Eli took the drink gratefully before asking, "Don't you have work?"

Cassie looked around the bowling alley, there were three groups of people including there's, "I'll leave if someone needs me. I'd kind of like to spend time with my friends though."

Tommy cheered as he bowled a strike then came over to grab a drink before sitting down next to Cassie, he slung an arm over her shoulder as he took a sip and then asked, "Drinks on the house?"

Cassie shoved his arm off her and replied, "Only the first round. You may be some of my best customers but my dad will kill me if I just give you drinks. Even if he is happy I'm 'finally making some friends my own age'."

Kate stood up to take her turn and said, "Don't worry, I'll get the next round."

It didn't take long for them to finish their drinks and then Kate was walking with Cassie to the bar for another round. As she took the money out to pay for it Cassie paused and looked at her for a moment.

"Do you want to go out sometime, just the two of us?" Cassie asked, handing Kate the change. It dropped onto the bar and the sound of coins against glass shocked Kate into actually breathing.

"Like a girl's night out?" She asked quietly, scooping the coins from the counter into her purse.

"Nope," Cassie said. Kate looked up to see her smirking.

"Oh," Kate couldn't help but smile in response, "Um. Yeah, I'd like that."

"It's a date then," Cassie said, and then she reached across the bar, placed a hand under Kate's chin and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Somewhere behind them one of the boys - Kate suspected Tommy - wolf whistled, but she was in too much of a good mood to really mind.

 


End file.
